


Foundation

by shamebucket



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closure, Gen, Treat, What-If, referenced drinking and substance abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



She shrugs. "Look, I just don't want to anymore, okay? My mom's not the boss of me, and I can do whatever I want." 

"It's just that - " Her agent frowns. "The timing seems wrong. You're a star, Sarah Lynn! Why are you giving up now? It's 2004, you've yet to hit your peak, there are so many opportunities in front of you! Why throw it all away?" 

"I'm not throwing it away. Like, almost _all_ of my life I've been doing this, right?" She leans back in her chair. "I just want to take a break. A gap year or whatever. Or a couple of years, since I want to go to college. Normal people do that all the time. If I'm hot shit like you say I am, people will be glad when I come back." 

"But you're not _normal_! You never will be normal!" Sarah Lynn frowns as her agent panics. "Pay attention, kid. You know what sells: your body, your voice, your image. It's all good! You don't need to worry about going to school or any of that bullshit. That's what knuckle-draggers like me have to worry about." 

"You know," she says, crossing her arms, "that's too much, man. I'm seriously out of here." 

Without another word, she stands up, exits her agent's office, and slams the door. She sniffs. Her head hurts from last night's hangover still, and her agent yelling did nothing to soothe that pounding sensation. Well, if she wants to do well in college, she might as well curb this drinking and drug problem before it gets out of hand. 

"Agh, fuck. Screw all of this!" Down the elevator she goes, down to the street, into her car. "I'm not going to let any of this bullshit drag me down anymore. Nobody is going to control me. I'm gonna be an architect." She turns the key in the ignition and smiles, laying down the foundation for the life she always wanted.


End file.
